Heat
by Lauren the Oxymoron
Summary: Drabble. Elizabeth can't sleep on a hot night.


Disclaimer- Let's see, what do I have... um, a few choice CDs, even fewer choice books, and a kitten named Diablo Negro. See, there's no reason to sue me. But just in case... I don't own Elizabeth Swann or William Turner. Now there's even less reason to sue me.

A/N- Hi. My name is Lauren. I'm kind of a loser. I'm also a newbie. Waves and then sits down quickly Anyway, this is the first Pirates story I have written. It's also the first drabble I've written. So I'm doubly new to all of this. I hope it's okay that I'm using this prompt because it was actually for LAST year (the melleh1 drabble challenge). It's also over the 500 word limit. But I'm not too concerned about that. Anyway, I figure that none of that really matters. Willabeth goodness is still more Willabeth goodness, even if it is a year too late and too long. Am I right?

I'm personally not too happy with how this came out. It was cooler in my head, but I think it wrote out a little awkward. Any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for letting me encroach on your hospitality here on the PotC board and the prompt challenge.

* * *

Heat 

_This is bloody unbelievable! _Elizabeth thought irritably.

The heat of the night was as thick as a woolen blanket. The thin cotton sheets were sticking to her bare skin, her heavy hair clinging to the nape of her neck, the light blanket thrown over the bed was suffocating her -- it was too uncomfortable to sleep.

However, the humidity didn't seem to be keeping her husband from his sleep. Will's snores filled the completely still night and tunneled into his already agitated wife's ears.

She resentfully considered waking up the content man. But he deserved his sleep, she rationalized, he had had a long week at work. Besides, it wasn't his fault he was tolerant to the heat. Long hours at the forge made him feel most natural with a thin sheen of sweat on his body.

Slipping out of her inferno of a bed, she tiptoed to the French doors. She pulled them open, hoping for some relief from the intense heat. However, the outside air was just as sultry as the stale air of her bedroom.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Elizabeth looked down on the small town beneath her. She felt like the only person awake. The little houses seemed to sag in the heat, there was no movement from any of them. The night animals were quiet. They were moving slower than usual, the heat draining their energy. The lake in the center of the town was smooth and opaque. The reflection of the stars winked at Elizabeth, the opalescent moon bathing the world in a blue light. Suddenly, darkness clouded the moon's smiling face. Elizabeth looked up into the sky. Swollen thunderheads were billowing in the west, moving quickly across the heavens. Lightening flickered, electric hands reaching down into the earth. A storm was about to break on the tired and weary town. The temperature began to drop, and Elizabeth shivered as a gust of wind rippled through the air, meeting her sweaty body.

"What are you doing awake?" Will whispered from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping a searing kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep. Too hot," she explained simply, leaning back against his chest.

"Really? I didn't notice..." Will mused, pulling back to think about it for a couple seconds. Shrugging, he returned to her shoulder.

"Yeah, I noticed that you didn't notice. I think the whole town noticed, with your snoring," Elizabeth teased lightly, snuggling deeper into Will, a warmth not related to the temperature spreading throughout her body, tingling in her fingers and swooning in the pit of her stomach.

"I was NOT snoring, missy. William Turner does not snore," Will said indignantly.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night, Will. And whatever that is, it's working, judging by your snoring," Elizabeth fired back with an amused smile, her fingers lost in his tangled curls.

"I don't snore," Will grumbled into the bend of her neck and gently nipping it, sending a jolt of electricity ricocheting through Elizabeth's body, turning the blood in her veins to fire. A small, almost imperceptible sigh ripped from the molten core of her body, slipping out of her lips.

Thunder roared overhead, echoing throughout the town. The cloud overhead burst, mercifully emptying itself on the scorched town.

Elizabeth pulled Will back into the safety of their bedroom. Her eyes were smoldering as Will pressed his lips against hers, her body burning up in the heat of his passion.

Outside, lightning split the mutinous clouds, the fever of the night broke as the rain cooled the air, thunder growled and rumbled, and then the storm passed, leaving the town relieved and refreshed.

Inside, a storm was also brewing. The friction between their bodies crackled and popped, an electricity as tangible as the lightning. Their moans and pants filled the room, they were singing a duet with thunder. Finally, the storm of their lovemaking passed, after a crescendo of frenzy swelling with the rhythm of the rain. Elizabeth finally fell into a deep sleep, the heat and stickiness of her body no longer bothering her.


End file.
